


Phantom [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate MoC cure, Claire/Alex is very understated, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Post-Episode: s10e20 Angel Heart, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Mark of Cain has been purged from his arm, Dean's found family all but drag him out of the bunker for a much needed few hours of normalcy. Naturally, things don't quite go to plan. [podfic length: 1 hr 22 mins]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920304) by [imogenbynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenbynight/pseuds/imogenbynight). 



> **Title** : [Phantom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7920304)

**Written by** : [imogenbynight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenbynight/pseuds/imogenbynight)

**Read by** : [Tenoko1](archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/)

**Rating** : Explicit

**Summary** : After the Mark of Cain has been purged from his arm, Dean's found family all but drag him out of the bunker for a much needed few hours of normalcy. Naturally, things don't quite go to plan. [podfic length: 1 hr 22 mins]

**Files** : [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?kadbq89nlakry4a) | [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/?6a63nk4x4naclzw)

**Notes** : Please don't forget to comment to both author and reader!


End file.
